The present invention relates to a lightweight and durable high-performance denim fabric. More particularly, the present invention relates to a lightweight durable denim comprising at least one high-performance high strength fiber and a natural fiber component, wherein these are used to ultimately construct a fabric having at least a 15% lighter weight and at least a 15% higher durability than standard denim.
Denim fabrics are well known and typical commercially available denim varies according to its particular application, such as its use in various types of garments or apparel. However, typical commercially available denim does not possess the requisite properties allowing it to be comfortably worn on a daily basis while retaining sufficient tear and breaking strength.
With regard to denim or any given fabric, comfort is generally dependent upon three variables, namely, fiber type, fabric weight and fabric construction, while fabric strength or durability can be described by tear strength and breaking strength, both of which are vital for denim fabric that undergoes daily use. Proper balancing of these variables is critical. Attempts to manufacture lightweight cotton denim have proven unsuccessful because the lighter weight was obtained by utilizing a thinner or lighter fabric made from cotton having a loose weave. The desirable properties such as durability and strength were compromised, thereby resulting in a less wearable garment because the material would prematurely deteriorate or disintegrate due to daily use and/or laundering. Fabrics constructed having a looser weave, allow for greater moisture transport as well as flexibility, however such fabrics result in poor performance and lower strength.
Generally, it is well known in the art that the enhancement of properties of a denim fabric can occur by including aramid fibers in the fabric. For example Kevlar(copyright), an aramid fiber, is a high modulus fiber that is known for its high strength, but is also well known to be an uncomfortable fabric component to use for garments or apparel due to its stiffness.
Fabrics consisting of cotton and/or synthetic fibers are known in the art, as described by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,900,613 (Green), 5,223,334 (Green), 4,941,884 (Green), 5,077,126 (Green), 5,918,319 (Baxter) and 5,628,172 (Kolmes et al.).
Industrial fabrics containing Kevlar(copyright) are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,537 (Green), which discloses denim fabric containing a high shrinkage staple fiber. However, the Greene patent discloses fabric having a very high tightness factor and is directed towards industrial protective apparel rather than casual garments or fabrics designed for daily use. Such industrial clothing lacks the comfort necessary for conventional attire.
In a prior publication, namely U.S. Pat. No. 5,625,537 (Green), it is known to manufacture a denim twill employing cotton, poly(p-phenylene terephthalate) (PPD-T) and nylon as shown in Example 1 of that patent. However the example is directed to a fabric which lies outside the scope of the present invention, e.g., the PPD-T is only present in the warp direction.
There is a need within the industry to provide a fabric having a high degree of strength and a high level of performance in order to address the demands required for daily use, while also retaining the necessary amount of comfort and the present invention fulfills this industry need. The present invention incorporates the strength of the high strength fiber into a fabric, without compromising the original comfort of the fabric itself. Still further, the present invention addresses those problems in manufacturing processes that improperly incorporate the fibers or yarn into the fabric, which deny the fabric the proper levels of durability, strength and comfort.
The present invention relates to a durable denim fabric comprising a yarn having an intimate blend of cotton and high strength fibers or comprising a yarn having a sheath/core configuration comprising a natural fiber, preferably cotton, sheath and a high strength fiber core. The fabric or yarn comprises at most about 30% of a high strength fiber and a corresponding portion of a natural fiber.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a denim fabric suitable for leisure wear comprising:
(a) warp yarns comprising:
(i) 75 to 98 parts by weight of a natural fiber, preferably cotton, and
(ii) 2 to 25 parts by weight of a high strength fiber, preferably a para-aramid, and
(b) fill yarns comprising
(i) 75 to 98 parts by weight of a natural fiber, preferably cotton, and
(ii) 2 to 25 parts by weight of a high strength fiber, preferably a para-aramid, wherein the fabric has at least a 15% lighter weight and at least a 15% higher tear strength and at least a 15% higher breaking strength than standard denim, however a fabric having at least a 20% lighter weight, at least a 20% higher tear strength and at least a 20% higher breaking strength is preferred.
The present invention may optionally further include about 1-5% by weight of a conductive fiber or filament wherein the conductive fiber or filament comprises carbon black or its equivalent dispersed within it, which provides the anti-static conductance to the fiber.
The present invention relates to articles of clothing made from yarns comprising natural fibers and high strength fibers, such that the high strength fiber is in both the warp and fill directions, wherein the articles of clothing include pants, shirts, jackets and the like.
The present invention provides several advantages over other currently manufactured denims. Due to its construction, the present invention allows for the retention of the desirable properties of denim while also providing a lightweight garment for daily use as well as other applications. Another advantage conferred by the present invention is its versatility. The present invention, due to properties such as drape ability, allows clothing designers as well as other fabric consumers (e.g. the public) and/or designers (e.g. furniture designers or interior decorators) greater versatility where the denim may be used in a manner to which the designers and consumers were previously unaccustomed because of its heavier weight.
The present invention relates to a fabric having a looser weave, which along with a lower weight, provides a high degree of comfort and increased levels of tear and breaking strength, which are attributes not seen in the art. The fabrics of the present invention may be knitted, woven or the like.
The fibers of the present invention can be spun staple yarns produced by a number of different spinning methods that are well known within the art, including but not limited to, ring spinning, open end spinning, air jet spinning and friction spinning.
The term xe2x80x9clightweight denim fabricxe2x80x9d, as used herein, for example with regard to pants refers to a denim fabric that is up to approximately 11 ounces per square yard (373 grams per square meter) when compared to standard natural denim in the range of 13.5-15 ounces per square yard (460-510 grams per square meter), however, since different types of garments such as shirts employ denims of different weights, xe2x80x9clightweight denim fabricxe2x80x9d also refers to denim fabric article that is at least 15% lighter than a similar article made from standard natural denim in the range of 6-8 ounces per square yard (200-270 grams per square meter).
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9chigh strength fibersxe2x80x9d means fibers having a tenacity of at least 10 grams per dtex and a tensile modulus of at least 150 grams per dtex.
By xe2x80x9caramidxe2x80x9d is meant a polyamide wherein at least 85% of the amide (xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94) linkages are attached directly to two aromatic rings. Examples of aramid fibers are described in Man-Made Fibersxe2x80x94Science and Technology, Volume 2, Section titled Fiber-Forming Aromatic Polyamides, page 297, W. Black et al., Interscience Publishers, 1968. Aramid fibers are, also, disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,172,938; 3,869,429; 3,819,587; 3,673,143; 3,354,127; and 3,094,511.
A requirement of the present invention is an ability to withstand a higher degree of abrasion compared to a typical 100% cotton denim fabric of equal fabric weight. Abrasion resistance is important in certain types of clothing associated with daily use such as, for example, children""s jeans where a higher degree of abrasion occurs in rough and tumble play. Jeans made of 100% cotton can develop holes quickly and must be repaired or discarded. The increased ability to resist abrasion generally denotes that an article of clothing has greater durability and therefore a longer useful lifespan before it must be discarded.
The present invention relates to a lightweight durable denim fabric comprising a natural fiber, preferably cotton, and a high strength fiber, preferably a para-aramid, and the yarns made therefrom in the manufacture of fabric having at least a 15% lighter weight and at least a 15% higher durability than standard natural denim when assessing the tear strength and the breaking strength of the denim, however a fabric having at least a 20% lighter weight, at least a 20% higher tear strength and at least a 20% higher breaking strength is preferred.
Preferably, the durable denim fabric comprises a yarn having an intimate blend of natural fiber, preferably cotton, and the high strength fibers or a sheath/core configuration comprising a natural fiber, preferably cotton, sheath and a high strength fiber core, preferably a para-aramid. The fabric comprises at most about 30% of a high strength fiber, however a range of about 5% to about 20% is preferred, and the natural fiber comprises a corresponding portion of the denim fabric. The high strength and natural fibers are distributed in both the warp and fill directions, thereby resulting in the fabric having an increased strength and looser weave construction which allows for a reduction in the fabric weight and an increased level of comfort.
More particularly, the present invention further relates to a denim fabric suitable for leisure wear comprising:
(a) warp yarns comprising:
(i) 75 to 98 parts by weight of a natural fiber, preferably cotton, and
(ii) 2 to 25 parts by weight of a high strength fiber, preferably a para-aramid, and
(b) fill yarns comprising
(i) 75 to 98 parts by weight of a natural fiber, preferably cotton, and
(ii) 2 to 25 parts by weight of a high strength fiber, preferably a para-aramid, wherein the fabric has at least a 15% lighter weight and at least a 15% higher tear strength and at least a 15% higher breaking strength than standard natural denim, however a fabric having at least a 20% lighter weight, at least a 20% higher tear strength and at least a 20% higher breaking strength is preferred.
The amount of high strength fiber will vary dependent on the specific type of high strength fiber used and the final use of the article of clothing.
Illustratively, a shirt may need less strength than pants. The cotton content can be present in an amount of 90 to 98 parts by weight and the high strength fiber in an amount of 2 to 10 parts by weight.
Examples of high strength fibers and yarns include, but are not limited to, those yarns from fibers such as aramids and particularly para-aramids, wholly aromatic copolyamides, polyolefins, polybenzoxazole, polybenzothiazole, combinations thereof, and the like, and may be made from mixtures of such yarns.
Para-aramids are common polymers in aramid yarn and poly(p-phenylene terephthalamide)(PPD-T) is a common para-aramid. By PPD-T is meant the homopolymer resulting from mole-for-mole polymerization of p-phenylene diamine and terephthaloyl chloride and, also, copolymers resulting from incorporation of small amounts of other diamines with the p-phenylene diamine and of small amounts of other diacid chlorides with the terephthaloyl chloride. As a general rule, other diamines and other diacid chlorides can be used in amounts up to as much as 10 mole percent of the p-phenylene diamine or the terephthaloyl chloride, or perhaps slightly higher, provided only that the other diamines and diacid chlorides have no reactive groups which interfere with the polymerization reaction. PPD-T, also, means copolymers resulting from incorporation of other aromatic diamines and other aromatic diacid chlorides such as, for example, 2,6-naphthaloyl chloride or chloro- or dichloroterephthaloyl chloride or 3,4xe2x80x2-diaminodiphenylether. For the purposes of this invention, para-aramid also includes highly modified wholly aromatic copolyamides such as copoly(p-phenylene/3,4xe2x80x2-diphenyl ether terephthalamide).
By xe2x80x9cpolyolefinxe2x80x9d is meant polyethylene or polypropylene. By polyethylene is meant a predominantly linear polyethylene material of preferably more than one million molecular weight that may contain minor amounts of chain branching or comonomers not exceeding 5 modifying units per 100 main chain carbon atoms, and that may also contain admixed therewith not more than 50 weight percent of one or more polymeric additives such as alkene-1-polymers, in particular low density polyethylene, propylene, and the like, or low molecular weight additives such as anti-oxidants, lubricants, ultra-violet screening agents, colorants and the like which are commonly incorporated. Such is commonly known as extended chain polyethylene (ECPE). Similarly, polypropylene is a predominantly linear polypropylene material of preferably more than one million molecular weight. High molecular weight linear polyolefin fibers are commercially available.
Polybenzoxazole and polybenzothiazole are preferably made up of polymers of the following structures: 
While the aromatic groups shown joined to the nitrogen atoms may be heterocyclic, they are preferably carbocyclic; and while they may be fused or unfused polycyclic systems, they are preferably single six-membered rings. While the group shown in the main chain of the bis-azoles is the preferred para-phenylene group, that group may be replaced by any divalent organic group which does not interfere with preparation of the polymer, or no group at all. For example, that group may be aliphatic up to twelve carbon atoms, tolylene, biphenylene, bis-phenylene ether, and the like.
Suitable examples of natural fibers include, but are not limited to, cotton, rayon, and other cellulosic fibers and mixtures of these fibers.
Unexpectedly, the increase in both tear strength and breaking strength were dramatic, when compared to a one hundred (100%) percent cotton denim fabric and those denim fabrics known in the art that utilize Kevlar(copyright) in the fill direction only, as is shown in Table 1 of the Examples.
An embodiment of the present invention relates to a lightweight durable denim having a weight of less than about 11 ounces per square yard (373 grams per square meter) and comprises high strength (preferably para-aramid) fibers and natural (preferably cotton) fibers, thereby forming an appropriate fabric. The denim fabric, in order to provide the requisite level of comfort, durability and strength, should comprise a cotton content of at least about 70%, more preferably at least about 80%, and up to about 30% of a high strength fiber, however a range of about 5% to about 20% is preferred; wherein the high strength fiber, preferably a para-aramid fiber and more preferably Kevlar(copyright), is distributed in both the warp and fill directions.
The fabric may be comprised of a yarn having an intimate blend or sheath/core configuration. The high strength fiber core may be monofilament or a bundle of fibers. Further, the bundle of fibers in the high strength fiber core may be continuous filament or a plurality of staple fibers, wherein the plurality of staple fibers have a length in the range of at least about 1.12 inches (2.8 centimeters), however a range of about 1.25 inches (3.2 centimeters) to about 10 inches (25 centimeters) is preferred.
Spun yarns used for denim fabrics of the present invention are typically produced from conventional cotton system, short staple spinning processes. These processes take staple fibers, which are opened and formed into a sliver using a carding machine. A carding machine is commonly used in the fiber industry to separate, align, and deliver fibers into a continuous strand of loosely assembled fibers without twist, commonly known as carded sliver.
The carded sliver is processed into drawn sliver, typically by, but not limited to a two-step drawing process. Intimate staple fiber blends are achieved by blending staple fibers prior to carding or achieved by blending carded slivers prior to drawing. Staple fiber blending prior to carding is the preferred method for making well-mixed, homogeneous, intimate-blended spun yarns.
To make intimate blended spun yarns, drawn sliver is then made into a roving and then typically formed into a twisted yarn using any common method for making spun yarns, e.g. ring-spinning. To make core spun yarns, the drawn sliver is made into a roving and a core material is inserted with the drawn/drafted roving prior to the last draft roll in the spinning step (also referred to as a xe2x80x9ccotxe2x80x9d). The combined roving and core end is then co-twisted into a yarn. A guide can be used to control the insertion of the core yarn into the center of one or more drawn/drafted roving ends. Alternatively, the sliver may be spun directly to a yarn, using for example an open-end spinning machine, and example of which is a Murata jet air spinner or core-spinning machine an example of which is a DREF friction spinner.
There is no limitation on the types or size of yarns that may be made according to the process of the invention. However, this process is especially suited for providing staple yarns having a singles yarn count of 8.5 numbers metric (about an English cotton count of 5) or finer, and preferably yarns having a singles yarn count of 8.5 to 34 numbers metric (about 5 to 20 English cotton count). These single yarns can be also combined to form plied yarns.
Another embodiment of the present invention optionally further comprises about 1-5% by weight of a conductive fiber or filament rendered as such by the processes described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,612,150 (De Howitt) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,803,453 (Hull) wherein the conductive fiber comprises a fiber wherein carbon black or its equivalent are dispersed within it, which provides the anti-static conductance to the fiber. Integration of anti-static fibers into the present invention provides the denim with an anti-static quality such that the denim will have reduced static propensity, and therefore, resist the attachment of pet-hair, dust, allergens and other foreign objects typically drawn by a static charge.
The denim fabric of the present invention may contain fibers in addition to cotton or para-aramid. Conventionally these fibers are a synthetic fiber such as polyamide, e.g. nylon, nylon 6,6 and/or polyester, e.g., polyethylene terephthalate. An example of the additional fiber content of the synthetic fiber in the fabric can be 2 to 10 parts by weight and more preferably 3 to 8 parts by weight. It is understood that for the above fibers that the relative amounts in the concentration of fibers may vary in the warp and fill. Illustratively a clothing designer for marketing purposes may impart a softer tactile response solely on one fabric surface compared to the other surface.
The present invention relates to articles of clothing made from yarns comprising natural fibers and high strength fibers, such that the high strength fiber is in both the warp and fill directions, wherein the articles of clothing include pants, shirts, jackets and the like.
The embodiments of the present invention are further defined in the following Examples. It should be understood that these Examples, while indicating preferred embodiments and the most preferred embodiments of the present invention, are given by way of illustration only. From the above discussion and these Examples, one skilled in the art can ascertain the essential characteristics of this invention, and without departing from the spirit and scope thereof, can make various changes and modifications of the invention to adapt it to various uses and conditions. Thus various modifications of the present invention in addition to those shown and described herein will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the foregoing description. Although the invention has been described with reference to materials and embodiments, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited to the particulars disclosed, and extends to all equivalents within the scope of the claims.
The disclosure of each reference set forth herein is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.